Jelsa: Adventures at camp
by savageboixdxdxd
Summary: Jack thinks he is just an ordinary student with an ordinary life. But when he has to go on this camping trip as part of school curriculum he notices this girl Elsa. She seems ordinary too. Until a sudden winter storm pops up jus as they are about to leave, trapping them at camp. It is then that Jack and Elsa find out that their camp leaders have taken the legendary winter staff


**So this story is a crossoveer between Frozen, ROTG, HTTYD, Tangled, Brave, Big Hero 6, and Tinkerbell (as well as several other different movies that i will later determan) set in present time. And for all you wondering, Yes i ship, Hiccstrid, jelsa (obviously), Hirogo, Merilout, and Repunle&Flynn, and Anna&Christoph. So for all those who don't, i guess you have the wrong fanfic. But Jelsa will be the only main ship**

"Elsa?" a familiar voice asked.

"Come in," I responded.

Anna came in a second later, her cat, Olaf, following. "Are you ready for camp?" she asked coming to sit beside me.

"Yeah", I told her though thoughts were whirling inside my head. Marshmallow, my husky, placed a paw on my knee as if to ask if I was okay. "I'm fine," I whispered to him stroking his head.

"You nervous for camp?" Anna asked looking at me concerned.

"A little bit," I told her. Of course I'm nervous! I joined a new school literally two weeks ago, with ice powers, and now I'm supposed to just go to camp and be fine? Conceal don't feel, conceal don't feel, conceal don't feel, I repeated in my head as I felt my powers growing. I had to remind myself that this wasn't her fault. I glanced at the clock. It was 6:30, "We should probably get ready. Rapunzel will be here soon. Go grab your stuff for camp and meet me by the back door."

She gave me one last glance as she left the room, Olaf in her arms. As she closed the door behind her I gave a long sigh of relief and flopped back on my bed. Marshmallow jumped up beside me and pawed at my arm, whining anxiously. I sat up and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulling him in for a hug. "I can't believe that I'm going to camp for five days. And from what Rapunzel and Merida said it's not the best camp ever. Only one cabin has a bathroom and shower in it," I told him. "One cabin has only three walls and a curtain for the fourth. The showers use well water and smell terrible, and some of the beds have bedbugs." Marshmallow let out a quiet, sympathetic bark. "I heard that Jack Frost is going though." Jack Frost was the one boy in the whole school that I had a crush on. Part of that was because I suspected he had ice powers like me. I knew he probably didn't like me, but if he did…I hadn't even realized I had sank into a daydream until Anna had called. "Bye Marshmallow," I said grabbing my bags. Here goes nothing, was the last thought I had before I walked out of the bedroom to meet Anna and Rapunzel.

"Jack? Jack!" I was jolted out of my thoughts by Mr. North, the science teacher in charge of getting all of us on the bus, calling my name.

"Yes?" I asked. No hard science question, no hard science question, no hard science question please!

"Did you hear anything I just said?" Mr. North asked.

Whew, no pop quiz. "Yes!" I answered defiantly, because if you weren't paying attention to anything the teacher said, that would be believable, right?

Mr. North sighed "then what were my directions?"

Oh great, I jinxed it. But, luckily out of the corner of my eye I saw Snotlout hold up two fingers and motion towards the three busses parked out front of the high school. "We are supposed to get onto the second bus," I told him confidently. Mr. North sighed and motioned for us to get onto the bus.

"Good job selling it," my friend Hiccup told me sarcastically.

"I think I sold it pretty good," I told him

"With my help!" Snotlout exclaimed, sliding up to me.

I laughed, "Fine, you helped a little bit, but it was mostly me, of course!"

"Hey!" Snotlout said shoving me.

I gave him a quick punch in the shoulder before we passed Miss Gothel. Just as I was about to pass her to get on the bus she stepped in front of me. Oh no, she did not look happy. But when does she ever look happy?

"Next time, pay better attention and you might not need help from your friends" she said glaring at me.

"Sir Yes, sir!" I said saluting her before passing her and running up onto the bus to catch up with the gang.

The whole, long three hour bus drive had went well. The gang and I, the gang including me, Hiccup, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, Flynn, and Christoph, all sat in the back of the bus. A group of girls sat in front of us. Which made the main conversation for the whole ride interesting. By the end of the three hours I had found out that Flynn likes Rapunzel, both Hiccup and Snotlout likes Astrid, Christoph likes Anna, and none of them knew who I liked.

"Jack?" Hiccup asked startling me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"We're here. Oh, and you were staring at Elsa for a while, do you like her?" he asked a smirk on his face.

"No!" I said quietly and way too defensively to be truthful.

Luckily everyone was standing up to get off the bus so that provided the perfect distraction. We all got off the bus and gathered around this cabin to the left of the bus. Cold because of the weather we all huddled together.

"Look at who the Outdoor School leader is," Christoph said pointing toward the deck where all our suitcases were. I followed his gaze to see Miss Gothel and Mr. Black. We all called them Lady Gothel and Pitch Black though.

"Are they really our leaders?" I asked. They both hate me! There is no way I would survive this if they were the leaders.

"Listen up!" Lady Gothel yelled immediately silencing all of us. "Here is how thing are going to go here. Mr. Black is going to tell you what cabin leader you're in and who your leaders are. You will all go to your cabins and get an hour to get situated and then you will all meet back here where I will tell you your schedule." Then she stepped back and Pitch stepped forward grabbing a sheet of papers from Lady Gothel.

"Once I call your name come up and get your stuff then you can head to your cabins," he said. "In the Scouter's cabin is Anna, Astrid, Elsa, Gogo, Honey, Merida, Rapunzel, and Ruffnut. Your cabin leaders are Tinkerbell and Vidia."

Man, I feel bad for Elsa. Tinkerbell would be a good cabin leader but Vidia… I with all the other boys watched as the girls walked up and grabbed their stuff. I watched curiously as Elsa grabbed a light blue bag with intricate, white snowflakes all over. Could she love winter as much as I do? They all walked back infornt of the busses toward a huge cabin behind us. Wow, I hope all the cabins are that big, I thought as I turned back top Pitch.

"Their cabin leaders are Sandy and Aster," he was saying. Please, not us, not us! But luckily a group of boys were already following them. I wish I had Sandy and Aster for cabin leaders, I though enviously.

"In the Adex cabin is Christoph, Flynn, Fred, Hiccup, Hiro, Jack," he said. I looked up, this was going to be the people that I spend a whole week with, I thought slightly nervous. "Tuffnut, Snotlout, and Wasabi, with cabin leaders Tadashi and Tarzan," he finished. Okay, this wouldn't be so bad. I didn't know much about these cabin leaders though.

"Anyone know anything about these cabin leaders?" Snotlout asked as everyone walked up to grab their duffle bags and I was quickly able to find a dark blue duffle bag.

"Well, Tadashi's my brother," Hiro stated.

"I didn't know that!" Hiccup said surprised.

"Wait, really?!" Tuffnut asked turning to Hiro surprised.

"Yeah," Hiro said laughing.

I just noticed though that as we were talking we had been walking toward our cabin leaders and were now right in front of us.

"Uhh, guys…" I said quietly trying to warn them.

"And I'm Elsa and Anna's older brother Tarzan," said the high school age boy with short, jelled brown hair. They all looked at them surprised.

"Hey, I tried to warn you guys," I said laughing at their slight red faces. And that left the other guy with short black hair to be Tadashi.

"Or cabin's this way," Tarzan said walking down along the row of busses. It was then that his earlier words struck me. He was Elsa and Anna's brother. As in part of their family! But before I could figure out what this meant for me Hiccup interrupted my thought.

"You okay, you've been quiet lately," Hiccup said coming to walk beside me.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just don't want to get killed by Pitch on the first day we're here," I said. Definitely not my best excuse ever, but it will have to work.

"Or are you trying to impress someone?" Snotlout asked smirking at me.

"Yeah, getting in trouble would never use to stop you," Flynn said.

"And you still haven't told us who you like," Tuffnut said turning to me with an evil grin on his face.

"You know that it's real when he doesn't participate," Snotlout told them. "It's just a matter of finding out who it is."

"I don't have a crush on anyone!" I interrupted. This had gone far enough! I could NOT have them finding out that I liked Elsa. If that happened I was almost literally dead.

"Oh, you so do!" Tuffnut said excitedly.

"Tell, us… Who is it?" Flynn asked.

I looked at Hiccup for help knowing that he might be able to get them of me, but he just smiled at me calmly. I groaned there goes my only way of escaping this. Maybe I can escape them completely. What do I have to lose? Plus Flynn's right, getting in trouble has never stopped me. I can't lose my touch! And with that I sprinted away. But as I passed Tadashi and Tarzan I couldn't help but be reminded of Elsa. NO! I will not go there! I don't have a crush on Elsa! I could hear Hiccup and his gang running to catch up to me. If they catch up to me they will catch me! I sprinted past Hiro and his brother along the past. The sprinted trying to catch up to me. I won't let them catch me!


End file.
